The Snow's Kiss
by eternallife14
Summary: Allen is just your average highschool outcast, maybe even extra weired. his lonely lifestyle was gladly interuptted as he met an anti-social, samurai by the name of Yuu Kanda and his life was turned from the shy outcast to something else. Yullen maybe Lenavi I do not own D.Gray-Man, no matter how cool that would be... Anyway, I hope you like it and leave me comments!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

The Snow's Kiss

The unusual boy walked into the school, his snow white hair covering the left side of his face and the blood red scar behind it. The strange boy was wearing a long-sleeved plaid shirt and a pair of jeans with a glove on his lefty hand. He didn't want to be noticed with his unusual appearance so he ran to his homeroom.

Being the first day of school, no one knew him, gladly. His name is Allen Walker. He is 15 and not very smart, just your average high school outcast. When the bell rang, he was hoping they didn't have to introduce themselves. As Komui Lee, their homeroom teacher walked in he was saying they had to introduce themselves. Crap, Allen thought, they'll all stare at me.

After a few people stood up, a girl stood up and introduced herself. Her name was Rinalee Lee. She had long greenish black pigtails. After her, a boy with red spiky hair in a hair band stood up and tripped over his scarf. His name was Lavi and he seemed to make the class laugh easily. Once Lavi sat down, a reluctant and grumpy looking guy stood up with his long, silky raven ponytail and stood there grumpily saying his name was Kanda. Then, he sat down not after he shot Komui a death glare.

After a few people, it was my turn. I slowly stood up and tried to ignore the shocked faces and spoke.

"Uh…my name is Allen Walker. Please don't ask about my hair, that's its natural color."

I slowly sat down when, out of nowhere, I thought I saw something and flinched causing me to miss my chair. Then everyone had tried and failed to suppress their laughter. After a few more people, we finished going through every one and the bell rang

After sitting in math and science (they were seemingly endless) I had gym. I ran to the gym so I could get changed before everyone else. As I was walking down the hall, I ran into Kanda. I just kept on walking throwing a sorry in his direction. He just che'ed and kept walking.

When I walked out of the locker room I got many weird. Apparently wearing a long-sleeved with one sleeve rolled up shirt in gym wasn't normal. I was one of the fastest runners though. People stared at me as I ran past them. Skinny bean sprouts weren't supposed to be as fast as I did. After running, we had to play badminton. I wasn't too bad at that either but still not as good as other people. People were trying to stifle giggles as I ran around trying to hit the birdie. Every near-hit my partner caught with ease. Did I mention that my partner was Rinalee. She was the only one not laughing. Lavi and Kanda were too busy doing nothing to pay attention.

After gym was over, I ran in and out of the locker room. I had my favorite class after gym, art. I had filled my sketchbook with many different drawings. Many of them are of the moon and the night. I carried my sketchbook around everywhere. Not wanting to be late I started running. Sadly, I tripped and fell down the stairs. When I hit the bottom, my sketchbook flew out of my hands and landed at the feet of the one person I wished it didn't. It was Kanda.

He picked it up and started to open it when I started to scream. He ignored me and kept looking at all my drawings. Once I finally stood up with almost all my stuff I tried to get it back from him. He just held it higher and kept on looking at all of my drawings. When he was done, he gave it back to me with a "Not bad, Moyashi".

I fell in love with the stubborn samurai

This is only the first chapter so if i can upload the rest I will try. please send me comments!


	2. Chapter 2

The Snow's Kiss

Chapter Two

When I ran into the art room, late, I was shocked to see Kanda sitting next to the only empty seat I scurried to the seat next to Kanda nervously. I blushed and looked out the window so Kanda wouldn't notice. As the teacher kept talking, Kanda kept glancing over to my white knuckle hands on top of my sketchbook. To my dismay, our art project had to involve your partner, the person you sat next to. You had to ask each other questions and draw a picture about the person. Then, you have to show them the picture, which I dreaded.

One the teacher stopped talking, the two of us suddenly made eye-contact and I saw his beautiful cobalt eyes. I blushed and turned away while Kanda just kept staring at me. After a few minutes, the blush started to go away and I turned around, avoiding his eyes. I asked him simple questions.  
"Favorite color"  
"silver," he responded bluntly.  
"Mine's raven blue," I answered back.  
"Favorite food," he asks.  
I reply with a simple "dango."  
"Soba," he replies with one word as he started to sketch out some dango on a plate.

The rest of the class continued with very minimal eye contact and dull questions. Around halfway through the class, my pencil snapped and I was fumbling around for my sharpener. Kanda quietly handed me his while looking into my eye (my hair is over the left side of my face if you forgot) "forgive me," he said as he slowly moved my snow white hair away from my face revealing my scar. I was too shocked to move and then noticed his concerned expression.

"it's too hard to explain," I said as he still held my hair, "maybe I'll tell you another time."  
"Sorry if I upset you," he said as he put my snowy hair back," I didn't mean too make you nervous or sad."

He sounded let down as if he really didn't want to make me sad.


	3. Chapter 3

The Snow's Kiss  
Chapter Three

After a week, Kanda and I finished our project. I drew a raven, a sword, and a bowl of soba with a silver pencil. Kanda drew my scar in front of a full moon with vines entwining throughout the picture. He also drew in my favorite color.  
"Why a moon?" I ask.  
"Why a raven?" he asked.  
"You remind me of a raven, you are secretly nice" I reply quietly looking down.  
He looked the other way as he said his reason,  
"it reminds me of your eyes."

The bell signaling the end of class gladly just went off, I picked up my stuff, said goodbye to my crush and ran off to lunch.

I embarrassedly ate my sandwich in the corner of the room, hoping anyone, or worse Kanda, see my flushed cheeks. Gladly, Kanda sat alone in the other corner of the room, with slightly flushed cheeks. I was happy to realize I wasn't the only one of us embarrassed. I finished my lunch fast and started to sketch Kanda's beautiful face. Little did I know, someone was watching me.

I heard a che and realized my model was nowhere to be seen. Then, I put the pieces together, a missing model and a che; my beautiful model was standing behind me!

I snapped my sketchbook shut and stood up, almost hitting Kanda in the process. He dodged out of the way while he noticed my gloved hand. (I had rolled up my too-long sleeves to draw) He grabbed my hand and he pulled off my glove revealing the blood red hand with black nails and a green glowing cross. I panicked and tried to pull my hand away, but sadly, his grip was too strong. I stood there with my hand dangling far above my head. It was almost like it was Kanda's trophy. He stared at it and then to my face and then back to my hand again. I just stood, more like dangling, there with my head down.

"Please, don't ask me," I mumbled softly.

Kanda ignored my request and he asked anyway.

"Let's go somewhere else first," I said trying to move away. Kanda lessened his grip and let me lead him to the spare music room.

"I was born like this; my parents cast me out at birth. Mana adopted me on Christmas day. He died a few years later." I explained as I sat on the piano's seat with my legs hugged up to my chest trying not to let my eyes water. Kanda sat and stared at me for a while. Once I finished explaining, Kanda walked over and engulfed me into a warm and caring hug he seemed sorry for me, he moved my hair away my eye to brush away the tears. He sat down on the piano seat next to me.

"Do you play it," Kanda gestured to the piano.

I got up and played the one song I knew, singing along. I felt like Kanda and I were close enough to tell him my past and play him a song. Kanda stared in awe and wondered why the moyashi didn't join the art or the music club. I played the song that terribly reminded me of Mana. I hoped it would end soon so I could jump into the Japanese arms, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I finished the song with a tear escaping onto the keys. Kanda and I sat in silence until the school bell rang. I said good bye to Kanda and left for my last class. It was completely boring so I sat in the back of the room and started to draw my beautiful Japanese crush.

After the bell rang I was my usual self, I walked to my apartment slowly hoping that no one would follow me. As I trudged home, I realized, to my dismay, I was being followed. I was being followed by a certain samurai. I was wondering why he was following me until he spoke to me.

"Moyashi, you live here?" the confused samurai asked as I nervously turned around, failing to hold my sketchbook again. I flew towards the snow at Kanda's feet trying to catch the run away book. I missed it by a foot and fell on a heap on something, it was Kanda. He saved me from a bruised and bloody face; I'm shocked yet glad at the same time. I wished I didn't drop the book causing the scene; some of the other residents with their groceries and what have you were staring. I blushed as I jumped off of him as I noticed that our faces were and inch away from each others, he had caught the sketchbook and started to look at my last drawing. Man this guy liked snooping. I blushed even more as he realized it was him.

"Well," I sighed, "seems how I ruined your coat, why don't you come to my place for tea." Truth be told, I just wanted to move out of the view of people. Kanda just nodded as an acception to go as well.

Kanda's Hair tie fell out and was lost into the snow during our little mishap. I fumbled around my tiny apartment looking for the tea and the tea pot. Kanda fussed with his hair as I set up the tea pot. I noticed and ran to my room in search of my dress clothes; the collar had a red ribbon for a tie. I grabbed it and ran to where Kanda was now taking off his shoes still in front of the door. I gave it to him and tried to walk normally to the now boiling tea. I pulled out the tea cups from the cupboard and filled them with tea, dumping loads of sugar into mine. Kanda tied up his hair in a ponytail again; I hope it's not too wet from the snow. He asked why I was drawing him twice today.

"I wanted something like a photo." I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. I blushed and looked away.

"I wanted a photo of you too," I could hear the slight embarrassment in his voice as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. On the paper was Kanda's art class project; on the back was a picture of me. I looked at him and our eyes met cobalt on silver. Kanda's watch beeped reminding him of something and he said he had to go back to his place. He said he was on the next floor up and to meet him tomorrow morning in the lobby for school. After Kanda left, I realized it was late and decided to go to bed.

The next morning Kanda was waiting for me in the lobby. Kanda still had his hair tied in my ribbon, I silently took notice. Kanda said he'd drive me to school because he noticed I didn't have a car. Once we got to school we walked together to our homeroom. After homeroom, we sadly, had to part ways until lunch and art. I had a treacherous day today; art and lunch were some of my last class times. I had to find an interesting story to tell Kanda. So, off I went into the horrible thing that is most of my day in school.


	4. Chapter 4

The Snow's Kiss

Chapter 4

I knew that Kanda and I weren't going to talk much in art so I sat next to him in lunch to try to get a conversation in.

"Kanda?" I ask the samurai, "Why did you save me the other day? I ruined your coat and almost flattened your face, I'm so clumsy"

"I didn't wan to see you cry or get all cut and bruised up," he replied simply. I wonder if he really wanted to spend time with me. I guess I can always talk to him at our apartment.

"Here," he handed me something in a small box. He motioned to it, "open it up." He said quietly. I tried to open it without drawing attention to the two of us in the corner of the lunchroom. When I opened it, I saw a chain bracelet with a stone attached to it. On the stone read one word, mugen.

"Thank you so much but what does it mean, Kanda?" I asked him trying to put it on my left hand.

As he helped me put it on he said, "Eternal life. That's what it means in Japanese. You gave me your ribbon for my hair so I gave you something as thanks." Kanda finished strapping the bracelet on as the bell rang for the last class of the day. I jumped up excitedly and started to turn around to find Kanda and the speedy samurai was already next to me. We walked to the art room together; I could safely say we were probably friends now.

In the art room, about half the class was already there. Kanda and I sat at the back of the room as usual. Two people walked up to us and they looked too familiar.

"Hello," the girl said, "are you Allen Walker? The boy who fell on the floor on the first day? Do you remember the two of us?" she motioned to herself and the boy next to her.

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth, "I was your partner in gym that day too. You're not her to laugh at me are you?" I saw Kanda's hand tighten in his lap from the girl to whose name was Rinalee and the boy, Lavi's questions.

Kanda was really gonna kill that stupid rabbit of a boy when he called him Yuu-chan.

"So, Yuu-chan, are you and the moyashi going out?" In my head I was screaming yes as loud as I could in response to his question, wanting it to be the truth, but kept my thoughts to myself. Kanda on the other hand, just stared at the stupid rabbit with a look of pure hatred but answered with a simple, yes. I was confused out of my mind and he just scooted my seat closer to him. With that, Kanda and I were officially dating. All I can say is I'm as dumbfounded as the two in front of me were. Kanda just che'ed and we all sat down in our seats for class to start.

ring ring ring ring

The school bell goes off and Kanda takes my hand and pulls me outside so he doesn't kill that stupid rabbit. Kanda takes me to the grocery store and we walk in. "what do you want." Kanda asked as we headed to the soba

. I just followed him and stayed out of his way. After a while, he turned around and asked again.

"Uh, dango." I reply. I wonder why he's buying food. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. I needed to go shopping for a new sketchbook or two. "Nee, Kanda, can you maybe take me to the art supply store on the way home?" I asked quietly. "No," I heard Kanda reply. I was wondering why when he spoke again, "come on we have to check out, Moyashi." I followed him quietly so I could watch his silky hair move when he waked. It was beautiful to be honest. I wondered how he tied it up when he was alone or if he left it down. When I came back to my senses, we were standing in front of the car. Kanda and I got in and we went back to the apartment.

When I was about to get off the elevator to my place I felt Kanda grab my bag to keep me on. I guess that's why he wanted to get foods, so we could eat supper together. I guess this will be our first date. Kanda led me to his place. Once inside, I noticed how neat it was comparing to mine. There was a kotatzu in front of a space heater and a small kitchen. Kanda was taking off his shoes and putting on some house slippers when he gave me an extra pair of them and told me to take off my shoes. I did what he said and asked where he slept. It looked like he had a smaller apartment. "In there," Kanda pointed to the room with the kotatzu. "you sleep on a kotatzu?" I asked. "No, Baka, when I go to bed I put away the kotatzu and pull out the futon. I didn't want to pay rent for half of an apartment space I won't use, so I got one of the smaller ones" was his reply. "Oh. I get it," was my answer. Kanda was starting to boil the water and cook the dango while he explained. I moved to the kotatzu and put on the heater to warm up. Kanda pulled out some rice and miso soup to go with our meal. I was watching in awe as Kanda was even beautiful when he was cooking. In about ten minutes, Kanda had the table set and the food on the plates. The food was evenly split and nice and neat on the plates. It was prettier than anything I could have done. I thanked hi and tried it. It was delicious. I made sure to tell him that.

"Here," Kanda handed me yet another box. This one was longer and flat. When I opened it, there was a sketchbook and a package of fancy coloring pencils. "How did you know I was running out of paper and needed new pencils?" I asked while thanking him. I thing I saw a slight flash of a true smile on his face. A beautiful, true smile. "When I was looking at your journal, you only had a few pages left. You were also drawing with the same pencils and they were really short." Kanda replied with a slightly flushed face. After I helped Kanda do the dishes, I left for my place only to meet him tomorrow for a date tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The Snow's Kiss

Chapter 5

Kanda came to my door the next morning to pick me up for our date. He had a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. I was just getting out of the bathroom from brushing my teeth, my glove in my mouth as I fussed with my hair. I pulled back my bangs from my face so Kanda could see all of my face. I had put a bandage over the star on my forehead, leaving the rest of the scar exposed. I heard him call and went to my room. I had to get the picture I was working on to show him how much I wanted to use the paper and pencils. It was a picture of him to be honest. I hope it looks good so far. "Moyashi, are you even awake?" I could hear him call as I ran to the door to see him.

He looked pretty in his simple, yet beautiful, outfit. I, on the other hand, looked like I was hit by a bus. I was a wreck, I had gotten up late. My shirt was misbuttoned and my belt was hanging around my neck( I had forgotten about my shirt though.) As I was fixing my belt problem, Kanda was staring at my shirt. It sadly came to his attention that it was misbuttoned and only the bottom half were buttoned. I had flushed slightly and turned around to fix it. Kanda stood there patiently as I was fumbling with the stupid buttons. Kanda began to become impatient and slipped off his shoes and came to help me. I tried to get him to go away(I can dress myself thank you very much!) He finished fast and had already found my coat. He gave it to me and went to put his shoes back on. I followed him to where my long, black, knee high boots were. I put them on without difficulty and stood up. "Shall we go?" Kanda asked. I nodded excitedly and followed him to his car. "Where to?" I asked as we got into the car. "Surprise," was all I got from Kanda.

We stopped at a park and sat under the falling cherry blossoms. They were beautiful. Kanda had started to play with the fallen petals as I was playing with his raven hair. I had a feeling that I was the only one allowed to do so. He had made some bento boxes the night before, from our leftovers, with my help. We had eaten the rather fast and decided to stay longer under the blossoms. I decided to leave his hair alone before I tangled it and lay down so I could see his face. His beautiful Japanese features even prettier with the surrounding cherry blossoms. As I closed my eyes, trying to savor the beauty, his hand started to trace the scar on my face with caution. I smiled to let him know I was fine and noticed he had poked my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Kanda's face, he asked me a simple question, "can you take off your glove?" I didn't reply but simply removed my glove, revealing my blood red hand. He just took it into his and held it there. It seemed like he never wanted to let go of my hand. I hoped that we would never be disturbed. I slowly drifted of to sleep, the last thing I saw was Kanda's hair blowing n the wind. I guess he fell asleep too because when he finally woke me from my peaceful nap, it was almost dark. It was snowing cherry blossoms and had grabbed Kanda's hand into mine as the sun started to sink into the horizon. Kanda had turned to me and said a few simple words, words that made my heart my heart throb in my chest, "I love you, Aren." His lovely Japanese accent made it even more beautiful to hear. I looked at him and suddenly engulfed him into a hung under the snowing cherry blossoms. "I love you too." I had answered him trying to contain my joy. We walked back to the car and I fell asleep on the ride home with a smile on my face.

When I woke up, I was under my covers. I guessed it was Kanda's doing. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. I had finished two helpings in a matter of minutes and went to get my drawing supplies. I returned to the table and began to draw. After I had finished drawing, I got out the paints I saved for really special pictures. I began to paint in the landscape of snowing cherry blossoms; it was a picture of Kanda and I watching the blossoms fall. I finished it and realized I had been working on it all day. I got up and took a shower before heading to bed.

The next morning, I had gotten up and got ready for school just as Kanda had knocked on my door. I let him in and offered him some cereal. He declined; he had already eaten breakfast, and instead watched me eat. After I finished and took care of my bowl. Kanda and I headed to his car and drove to school. I had hidden my picture in my bag before we left. When we got to school, I had gotten out of the car only to trip and fall, man I'm a klutz, Kanda had already been there, though, and grabbed my bag. He keeps on saving me. I have to stop falling. We walked into homeroom and sat together in the back of the room to be alone. "Here, Kanda," I had given him the picture that I drew yesterday. "It's beautiful, thank you." I got a wonderful reply from my samurai boyfriend; it made my heart throb again.

A few months had gone by and winter was upon us. The fact tat we were dating had spread around the school and everyone knew, but Kanda and I didn't care as long as we were together. One day, in the month terrible of December, it was the day before Christmas, or as I would say the day Mana had died. Naturally, I hadn't gotten over it completely and was upset. I tried to hide it from Kanda though, with no such luck. Kanda noticed and brought me into a hug and asked what was wrong. "Do you remember who Mana was," I asked quietly, "today was the day he died a few years ago." "I'm sorry" was the answer I received as I returned the warming hug. "Tomorrow is the day he adopted me as well," I said and let myself cry in his arms. I had gotten down to my knees and was in Kanda's lap crying until I finally calmed down, he stayed there and was silently hugging me the whole time. Once I stopped crying I looked into his cobalt eyes. His eyes, beautiful and watering, were staring onto mine. He took his sleeve and wiped away my tears. I hoped I didn't ruin another piece of his wardrobe but something told me he didn't care. "Aren," that was all I heard as I jumped into his arms again. We sat there like that for a while longer. I got up, finally calm, and turned to the clock in his kitchen. "I should go," was all I said before I left to my place. I was about to crash on my bed when I forgot to wrap the present I had bought for Kanda. I had bought him a silver hair tie and a silver chain with a charm on it. The charm was of a katana and the words ' I love you' in his native language. I finished wrapping them with a sad face and headed to bed.

~dream~

"_Mana," I screamed as the man who was my adopted father lay on the cold, snowy, ground. "Mana! Mana, come back! I don't want to be alone again! Come back! Don't die! Please!" tears were streaming down my cheeks as I held onto his, almost, lifeless body. "Don't Stop. Don't, stop, walking, until, the, day, you, die. I. Love. You. Allen." Mana had suddenly coughed up blood ant turned lifeless. All I could do was scream out his name and cry until I heard people show up and gasp. "Help him!" I screamed at them, even more tears running down my cheeks. They just stood there, not helping Mana. They were truly, horrible people. _

~not dream anymore~

I woke up with tears staining my face. I seem to have the same dream every single Christmas Eve. I hated that memory with a burning passion. I can't stand how horrible my life had become after that day. The only time it improved was when Kanda came into it. It brought a smile to my face to realize he was still with me, alive and okay. I hurried to get ready and meet him at the lobby. I grabbed his present and ran down the stairs. I smiled brightly when I saw his beautiful face. We left with that and headed to the main square. He had left his hair down today and it was awe strikingly beautiful. I wondered if he would let me braid it later. My bangs were moved so the weren't over my eye and I put a bandage over the pentacle on my forehead. Kanda also had a package in his hand. We sat under a lit up tree in the middle of the square. We handed each other our packages with thank yous and started to open them. Kanda looked at what I gave him and had told me that he was very grateful. I had opened mine to find a silver chain with a charm attached to it. The charm was one of a crescent moon and a raven. I looked up at him and thanked him very much. We had put the other's chain necklace on their neck and smiled. "Kanda," I asked, "can I braid your hair with the hair tie please." Kanda handed me the hair tie and turned so I could reach his hair. I braided the beautiful raven strands with a smile and we kept up a small conversation. He asked to take off the bandage so he could see all of my beautiful face and I did as he pleased. Once I was done, Kanda turned to face me. We both knew what the other was thinking and we suddenly decided to take action. We kissed under the beautiful snow. This was one of the best Christmas I had in a long time.

Sorry it was so late. I had writer's block *sad face*. Please leave review to let me know if I should continue it and please leave ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

The Snow's Kiss

Chapter Six

Kanda and I had been together for a few months but we had never kissed before. I was glad we did though, it's not like I wasn't. All I could do was return the kiss and hoped we wouldn't de disturbed. Sadly, some people didn't want to honor my silent request and interrupted us. "Excuse me," one highly obnoxious person said interrupting us, "I believe you dropped your hair tie." The annoying person bothered us because of a hair tie?! Oh well, we were together pretty much always. Kanda just glared and picked up his hair tie from the person's hand. "Yuu?!" this annoying person was Rabi with Rinalee standing behind him. There weren't even words that could come close to how I was feeling. I mean he just saw Kanda and I kiss! What was I going to do? Knock him out? Make him swear to never mention it? I have a brilliant idea! I nodded at Kanda to let him know I had an idea. "Rabi," I began, already showing my dark side, "would you mind playing a round of poker with me?" kanda had caught on (we had played a few rounds of poker before. He had known my cheating tricks when he saw me play) "What's the catch," the spiky red head asked cautiously. "Only that you'll promise to keep your mouth shut if I win. If I loose, you can tell whoever you like." The red head contemplated a bit until he replied with a yes. I easily beat him with a smile on my face; Kanda was smirking to himself in the corner of the booth we inhabited in a restaurant. Rinalee sat watching, I knew she wouldn't tell so I left her alone while smoking the baka usagi. He stared in disbelief as I called out a straight royal flush. "How do you beat me?!" the incredulous rabbit asked. I just smiled and told him to keep his mouth shut.

Later that month, a certain Baka Usagi slipped. He told one person who happened to tell another who ended telling the whole school. Kanda was a little embarrassed but not so much after he beat the crap out of the rabbit with my help. As we held hands down to the art room, all I could do was smile. Kanda and I had gotten used to the snickering and I just smiled in their faces while they were dumbfounded to see Kanda flash a smile to me. Kanda enjoyed sharing his emotions, I could tell, he would also never refuse an open hand of mine. I had always shared with him another one of my smiles.

* * *

**Please leave me reviews on wether I sould keep writing and any ideas. Sorry I didn't post for a long time, I had the cursed writer's block!**


End file.
